When Will You Notice Me Senpai?
by Spongecatdog
Summary: Alternatively called 'The Crack-Filled Tales of Kouhai, Senpai, Narrator, and Author. Kouhai is determined to get Senpai to notice her/him this year. Welp. This can't end well at all. ORIGINAL STORY
1. Chapter 1

-PROLOGUE START-

A young girl stood standing in the rain. Her pink pigtails and school uniform are getting wet, as that is what typically happens when one stands in the rain. Her eyes fluttered shut as a hopeful smile lit up her face.  
"Golly gee, I hope Senpai notices me this year."

And with that said, Kouhai walked away from the giant school building.

Somewhere at a certain someone`s house, a person sneezed. Senpai rubbed his nose, nonchalantly wondering who was talking about him.

-PROLOGUE END-

-NARRATOR INTRODUCTORY START-  
The narrator sat daintily sipping tea. Yes, daintily. Trust us, we are surprised as well.  
"Hey ass hat, why don't you shut up and _LET ME DO MY STUPID JOB?!"_  
Ah, that's more like the chaotic Narrator we all know!

"Anyways, hello, yes, I'm the Narrator. If you're wondering why I'm not narrating this, then why don't you get your head out of your arse?"

The Author, whom was previously talking and taking Narrator's place for the moment, gave said Narrator a very, very disapproving glance.

"Alright, alright, I'll play nice. But as for the reason I'm not currently narrating? Yeah I don't really have an idea. You'd have to ask that idiot over there."

Another disapproving glance.

"Okay, so let me clear some things up for you kiddies. Number one, neither the Author nor I will appear in the story. Of course, knowing the Author, that statement is a little shaky. Another thing is that as you may have noticed, the names are literal. Kouhai is the embodiment of all kouhais, or underclassmen such Senpai is the  
combination of all senpais, or upperclassmen. Thanks to this, neither have an official gender, but can change from time to time as a result."

The Narrator took another sip of tea with her pinky raised. How fancy.

"True that. Also, this is poking fun at weaboos or anything of that sort, so if you are easily offended, don't read this. If not, go ahead young people. Author is known for her craziness and Crack bits and trust me when I say that there will _DEFINITELY_ be randomness in this story, so be warned. I will also pipe up from  
time to time to tell you anything more. That's about it, right?"

I believe so~.

"Sweet. I'm sick of drinking this. Let's go get some REAL drinks."

-NARRATOR INTRODUCTORY END-


	2. CONGRATS YOU'RE DOOMED NOW

-STORY START-

Kouhai stared up at the school once again. Much like before, the girl had her bouncy, pink hair in pig tails and had on a stereotypical gray and black school girl outfit. You know, now that I think of it, why was the idiot hanging out in front of school _in the rain before school even started?_ Ah, well, I suppose that is the logic of Kouhai at work for you. Kouhai looked down at herself and twirled slightly.

"So this is what I look like today!" A cheery giggle erupted from the girl. "Sugoi!"

"Kouhai! What are you doing over there?"

"Ah! Salsa-chan! How are you?"

"Kouhai. For the last time, my name isn't _Salsa-chan_, its Antonia. Seriously."

"Whatever you say Salsa-chan~!"

Salsa-ch-

The dark haired girl glared into the distance almost as though she could hear and see Narrator.

Kouhai is friends with _that_ demon? Wow. Talk about opposites. But since I don't feel like getting mutiple stab wounds anywhere, let's just call her Antonia. Yeah. Antonia is a safe name to call a _bloody demon of hell._ Back to what I was saying before _that putrid slime of hell decided to show her true colors._

Antonia rolled her dark, brown eyes. Would the pink-haired idiot ever get anything she said? Looking over at the flailing girl, Antonia decided that that was a definate _**no.**_

"Hey Kouhai, what classes do you have this ye-"

"SHUSH. WAIT. SALSA-CHAN. MY SENPAI SENSES ARE RINGING."

"..._Senpai senses? Are you kidding me? This pink haired dimwit isn't bad enough, she has __**Senpai Senses **__now?"_

While I am not fond of the _demonic she-witch from hell,_ she has a point. Author, what are you doing over there...?

_'Shhhhh, stop trying to destroy the fourth wall during the story.'_

Antonia and Kouhai jumped at the loud sneeze beside them and saw Senpai walking by. He noticed Antonia and stopped for a moment.

"Oh hey Antonia! I'm sorry for all the sneezing. The amount of people talking about me right now must be amazing!"

Kouhai's pink eyes narrowed, slowly melting into a dark purple. People? Talking about _her_ Senpai?

Antonia quickly grabbed the slowly fading pink-haired girl, hoping she wasn't too late and the girl wasn't fully Yandere! yet. Kouhai may usually not be the brightest, but _hell_ was she scary in Yandere!Mode.

"You look so pretty today Antonia! How are you?"

Antonia prayed to any holy deity up there that Kouhai would be too overwhelmed by Senpai's voice to kill her because of his obliviosness.

So uh...What are you going to do?

'_I'm going to be nice for once!_ Yeah!'

And so Kouhai was completely pink once again, although legend says if you look at her eyes close enough, there is still purple in there.

Antonia let out a relieved sigh. She could have cried.

"I'm doing well. And you?"

"Quite fine, thank you!"

And with that, Senpai walked off to find out his classes for that year. Why nobody knows there classes yet, I have no idea. I guess having your schedule mailed to you is just too much of a hassle. _Lazy little shits._

Kouhai whirled around to face her friend quickly.

"Salsa-chan!"

Antonia jumped slighlty and answered, still slightly wary of the energetic girl's Yandere side popping out again. "Yeah?"

"I'm going to get Senpai to notice me this year! I'll be the most kawii-est person here! Sugoi!" Kouhai turned around again only to be met with a face full of pole. Looking down at her fallen friend, Antonia knew that deep in her heart that is was going to be a long, _long,_ **LONG** year. Oh and also because the Moon told her so last night.

...Was it healthy to have a fountain of blood coming out of your head like that?


End file.
